


No Love Like Your Love

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Solas - Freeform, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Part of my Wasteland, Baby! Fics: NobodySolavellenInquisition time frame, early to mid relationshipfirst timeRead it on Tumblr: https://timeforelfnonsense.tumblr.com/post/183437960911/no-love-like-your-loveNSFWWell I did it folx.This is the second part of The Waterfall





	No Love Like Your Love

She extended her arms over head as she removed her top tossing to to the side revealing her pale shoulders to the moonlight. Solas could feel heat rising in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. She was beautiful, extremely beautiful and he would be lying if he claimed the thought of her bare for him had not passed his mind in their time together. Her hands we on the waist of her leggings now. She wiggled her hips playfully as she shimmied them down her backside.

He bit his lip eyes never leaving her sultry form. She pulled her silver hair to one side exposing her alabaster neck before wading into the pool. He just stood there on the river bank dumbfounded and hard as she went deeper into the water. Ashalle Lavellan, spontaneous and free spirited as ever, he thought. She must have noticed his hesitating on the waters edge.

“Hey, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to. You can even close your eyes and I’ll tell you when I’m dressed.”

He laughed in a tone she had never heard before; it was honest and unrestricted. He shook his head before speaking, “You are the most rare, beautiful thing in all of creation. It- It has just been a very long time and this is something I want to do right.” 

“I’m sure you’ll do great,” Her voice was full of desire, “however I’m concerned you are a bit overdressed for the occasion.”

“ Ma nuvenin.” He chuckled, pulling his tunic off first and casting it into the heap of Ashalle’s clothing. She watched eagerly from the water as he began to unlace his breaches. With the last of his clothing discarded he waded out to her. As soon as he reached her, her lips were crashing into his; her hands exploring the lean muscles of his back. Solas cupped her ass, pushing her body closer to his. He nipped at her neck, kissed her with a fire she’d never felt before. Her breath was short and sharp as curious hands traveled down his torso.

“See, I knew I wouldn’t fall for someone who couldn’t misbehave,” She cooed as Her hand grasped his cock. 

“ Vhenan!”

Ashalle revealed in the shakiness of his voice, flashing him a smug grin before returning to her work. Solas bucked against her as she pumped. The heart stopping look in her eyes, the boldness with which she worked his body, the softness of her hand, held him captive to her charms. He willed himself to pull away from her despite his every desire to allow her to continue.

“That’s enough for now, my heart.” 

He kissed his way down her neck, leaving a smattering of purple marks across her collarbones. He made his way to her perky breasts. He glanced up his hungry grey eyes meeting her’s before taking one of her nipples into his mouth, earning him a purr of approval. His hand dipped below the surface of the pool. His fingers found her pearl, rolling it slowly. She ground herself against him aching for more. When he moved to her entrance, she let lose a moan, bracing herself against him.

He should feel guilty, he knew this would not last forever. Eventually he’d be reunited with his orb. He would obligated to leave her in order to set the world right, still, he could not refuse her. She was his sweetest downfall, the brightest light in a tranquil world. She was vibrate and real, she made him feel young and wild. He laced his fingers through her delicate hand, calming the sparking anchor.

“Las mala enansal?” He Kissed her forehead.

“Of course.”

She gasped as they joined. He moved at a slow rhythmic pase, savoring the feeling of her warm around him. He could never began to deserve her; her kind heart, her body, her spirit. He’d taken his share of lovers in his very long life, but she was different. In all his life he had known no love like her’s. Somehow this broken world had created something so rare. He had not realized it but tears had begun to form in the corners of his eyes. 

“Ir mirthadra, Ashalle’ enaste” He whispered between frantic kisses.

“Solas?” She cupped his face in her hands, thumbs wiping away his tears, “ Ar lath ma.”

He can feel her nearing the edge and tightening around him . He closes his eyes and prays that the veil will not spoil his spell. He kisses her neck, burying himself in her snowy curls to hide the blue glow in his eyes.

“ Ar lasa mar sulahn'nehn,”

The Veil thins for just a moment and they fall into bliss. She threw her head back, grasping white knuckled to his shoulders. He doesn’t intend for a prideful chuckle escaped his chest but, he could not help himself. 

“What in Mythal’s name did you do?!?” She pants as he slides out of her, kissing her shoulder, “I have never felt anything like that before… I-I couldn’t tell where I began or you ended. It was like we were the same… I can’t explain it.”

“What do you think I did?” He asked handing her clothing over to her as she rung out her hair.

“I think you did something to the manipulate the veil, somehow joining our experiences?”

“Clever woman.” He pulled his own clothing on, “Are you certain you aren’t a mage?”

“But, how did you do it?”

“Always so curious,” He kissed the tip of her nose. His hands running over her marked neck healing magic turning purple to cream, “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Fine, fine don’t tell me, I’ll figure it out. I always do.” She poked a finger to his chest, “We should get back before the others start to worry. Thank you. For everything.”

Solas took her hand in his and began to walk back to camp, “ Ar lath ma, Ashalle, you truly are a marvel.”

Translations:

Ma nuvenin: As you say

Las mala enansal: Do you grant your blessing?

Ir mirthadra, Ashalle’ enaste: I am honored by Ashalle’s Favor.

Ar lasa mar sulahn'nehn: I give you my joy/bliss


End file.
